


一根火柴落入海洋

by undertoneaugust



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertoneaugust/pseuds/undertoneaugust
Summary: 然后海水沸腾了。
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	一根火柴落入海洋

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：艾伦·耶格尔×三笠·阿克曼  
> 恋爱要素极其、极其、极其稀薄，人物极其OOC，私设重重的原作背景。

三笠摸着黑跟着人群挤进屋里。

她不太清楚现在具体的时间，不过大概率已经超过了十二点。那轮银色的月亮正不远不近地悬挂在深黑的天幕上，沉默地洒下点轻柔的光辉，照亮了脚底的草地——方才三笠走过来的时候便是踩着它们，那些柔软的草叶拂过三笠的脚踝，将水珠涂抹在她露在外面的皮肤上，惹得她打了个寒颤。

今晚还挺冷的。

这样的想法刚刚拂过三笠的脑海，人群互相挨着的温度便从空气中度过来，她拽住了阿尔敏的袖子防止走散，两人在黑暗中找了处宽敞地方一起闲闲地站着。悉悉索索的声响过后，什么东西“哐”的一声落到了桌面上，然后“嚓”的腾起一点小小火焰，晃动着跳跃着照亮了欧阳果彭的脸——他点燃了一根火柴。 

“这是美孚灯，从日出国东边的国家传来的，比一般的煤油灯要稳定很多。”

欧阳果彭拆下玻璃灯罩后把火柴伸了进去，引燃灯芯再重新扣上，他伸手敲了敲灯罩，明黄的光一下子蹿起，飘飘忽忽地摇曳着，成为这房间里除月光外唯一的光源，104期生的脸庞也从黑暗中浮现出来（除了艾伦），好奇和欣喜连同这火苗一起映在眼底。

显然，他们已经期待这夜间小小的，无伤大雅的违规活动许久了。

没有一个处于十多岁的青少年能拒绝对全新世界的向往，哪怕这世界也许对他们并不友好，哪怕他们的情况复杂到不能以十多岁的青少年这一名词一概论之，这一真理仍然一视同仁地对这几个年轻人发挥着作用。所以在听过几次欧阳果彭介绍外面的世界后，他们理所当然地蹭去询问更多的消息，最终演变成了现在这样的情况——韩吉团长当然愿意对此睁只眼闭只眼，利威尔兵长也就无从置喙。毕竟只要不要涉及机密事项，这些都是无伤大雅的事情，而且，说不定韩吉本人都还希望能从这群孩子口中探听到什么新鲜事。

三笠其实对这惯例的夜间活动没有太大兴趣，但也不介意被阿尔敏拽来旁听——她一向擅于倾听。

“我这次还准备了纸笔，你知道的，有些东西光靠说可很难想象。”欧阳果彭有些得意地笑着，从背包里抽出一叠稿纸摊在桌上。

很明智的判断，因为萨沙几乎是同时迅速探直了脖子：“你能再讲讲上次那个烤肉机吗？真的能自己烤肉吗？不需要人去操作吗？还有酱料都是用什么做的啊？怎么能做到那么香的？”

三笠往后拽了拽萨沙的辫子，免得她过于激动栽到桌子上，科尼猛地拍了拍她的肩膀。

“你是笨蛋吗？这些问题去问尼科洛不就好了？”他挑着眉毛说，“时间宝贵，不该问点更有建设意义的问题？”

“……那些是韩吉他们要去考虑的事情吧，现在我们不应该想点更高兴的事情吗？”让说。

欧阳果彭没有理会吵吵闹闹的几个人，拉着萨沙在纸上比比划划，伏底的身子在美孚灯的光下投出一片阴影。他们各说各话的声音在空气中糅杂，最后落在三笠耳里连绵成了嘶嘶啦啦的杂音，只有起伏的音调昭示着氛围的热烈。话语的意义都被抹去后，她后知后觉地意识到艾伦又不在这里。

然后三笠感觉到旁边的人动了动，阿尔敏往前挤了几步凑到桌子边上。

“上午聊到的飞艇那件事……能再详细说说么？”

他的眼神有一点躲闪，空气也一时安静下来。这是一个对岛上略显忌讳的话题，毕竟从空中来的敌人……他们确实束手无策，也许等到这样的事物诞生之时就是帕拉迪岛毁灭之日，未来无从预测，他们也就避而不谈。

“……我倒觉得现阶段的飞艇……只能算是过渡品吧。”铅笔在纸上移动，很快勾勒出依靠气囊悬空的庞然大物，“移动速度太慢，体积又过分巨大，很容易就成为被针对的靶子。对于马莱军方而言，最看重的应该只是它的炸弹装载量吧。”

后面的话他没有说出来，不过其实大家也都心知肚明：其他国家已经在研究如何制衡马莱方面卓有建树，新式的飞机正在研发中，很快就能让这飞艇狠吃一瘪。但无论如何这对帕拉迪岛上的人们而言都不是什么好消息——外面的人们正从跑进化到飞，甚至在研究如何飞得更快更高，他们却还是在地上蹒跚学步的婴儿。

简直糟透了。

“但它能飞吧，能飞很高吧？”阿尔敏突然问。

“啊，是啊……没错。”

“它能飞的比阿尔敏的超大型巨人还高吗？”科尼问。

“当然。超大型巨人只有六十米高吧，但飞艇却可以在一千五百米的高空飞行相当久的时间。”欧阳果彭将潦草的飞艇结构图往阿尔敏的方向推了一点，拿铅笔指指点点向他示意，“你看这个硬质骨架，我们一般叫它龙骨。完整的龙骨包括一根腹部纵向大梁还有许多长杵和小的框架，它们可以保持气囊的形状，也让飞行安全了许多。”

“那乘坐飞艇……就可以看到整个世界的景象了吧？就连火焰之水、冰之大地、沙之雪原……也都可以看到了吧？”

阿尔敏的声音很轻，却像子弹出膛一样在三笠的耳边炸裂。自玛丽亚之墙夺还战之后他们三人便都绝口不提这几个词，如今再听到的时候竟觉得生涩的很，像是石子粗粝地抵着她的鼓膜一般磨得她耳根生疼。她又悄悄扭头去看阿尔敏，果不其然看到他抬头地望向欧阳果彭，美孚灯的火苗在他眼底摇晃。

真是糟透了，这时候又想起那双眼睛了，三笠想。

“唔……不太清楚你是从哪本书上看到这些说辞的。”欧阳果彭摸了摸下巴，“但冰之大地应该是指南极洲吧？”他拿着铅笔在纸上勾画着什么，从三笠这个角度看似乎是茫茫的山，又像是广阔的海，“那里的山——先暂且这么说吧——是由冰雪构成的，因此可以浮在水面上。但要形成这样的景观，那里的气候可是相当糟糕，风大还冷得要命，三年两头不见降水的。”

“很少有生物受得了那种气候吧，不过倒是也有例外。企鹅，哦，就是那的一种动物，长得应该很讨小姑娘喜欢吧……”

纸张“哗啦哗啦”翻动着，涂满了涂鸦之后被手指捻着塞到最底层，三笠沉默地看着它们搅动空气，谈话声还在沉重地坠入她的耳底：“已经有人踏上过那块土地啦，也就几十年前吧，应该是几个海军士兵和猎人一起……是，确实还没有人从空中看过呢，应该会是很壮观的景色吧，能看到那样的景色的人——”

“——就是这世界上最自由的人。”三笠喃喃自语。

她猛地抬头。  
  
火焰明晃晃地跳动着，将每个人的表情都映得分毫毕现，她这才发现所有人正都扭头看向她，像是吃惊于她突然的接话——毕竟她已经沉默一整晚了。

三笠突然感到一阵口干舌燥。她也不知道她为什么要这么说，也许只是她忍不住去想象艾伦这在里会是怎样。艾伦又消失了，又一次不在她身边，没人清楚这是什么时候开始的，也许是从艾伦将所有心思都小心收敛起来的时候，也许是在最开始，他在木屋前给他围上围巾的时候，但无论如何都是这样——艾伦·耶格尔义无反顾地往前走，三笠·阿克曼跟在后面追，他们从没并肩过。

糟糕透了。三笠突然觉得他人的视线像是要挖出她的每一点小心思一样让人讨厌。她往上拉了下围巾，眼前便只剩一双明亮的浅灰色眼睛灼灼望向她。

她说：“我去找艾伦。”

然后转身逃一般远离了这间木屋。

三笠是在那座废弃的井边找到艾伦的。

其实她出门的一瞬间就后悔了。她对艾伦的所在根本毫无头绪，就只能踩着来时那些柔软的草漫无目的地闲逛，倘若不是发现了那点火光，三笠怀疑自己也许会就这样游荡到天明。但多谢阿克曼的绝佳视力，如果这也能归功于血统的话，她顺着视网膜上微弱的一点红色一直前走，艾伦穿了件过分单薄的衬衣，盘着腿安静地坐在三笠视线的尽头。

她往前赶了几步，在艾伦身后站定。

对方正划燃了几根火柴认真地看着什么，黑色的碎发从耳边落下来，刚刚好遮住他的侧脸。他像是察觉到有人过来了一样身体稍微侧转了一下，但并没有任何先开口打招呼的意思，似乎是认定了来者会先开口一样安静地不发一言。

三笠说：“你在干什么？”

“……我在收拾东西。”过了许久声音才从前面传来，轻飘飘地像是一根羽毛落到三笠耳畔，艾伦说，“你不坐过来么？”

坐下来后三笠才后知后觉地发现寒风正试图从她的每一个毛孔钻入——离开了人群后夜晚的寒冷便变得显而易见。艾伦瞥了她一眼，将身边叠好的黑色外套向旁边推了一点。“我现在不需要这个，”他垂下视线说，“寒冷有助于我冷静思考。”

三笠下意识地皱起了眉头。现在的艾伦收敛了以前他常用来阻止他人接近的尖锐倒刺，却表现得仿佛一个时隐时现四处游荡的幽灵，本不该存在于世上，也因此风一吹便要消失不见。

他捏着一张纸仔细地看着，膝盖边还散落着更多，颜色质感微妙地让三笠想起不久前木屋中的夜谈。三笠偷瞄着纸上的内容，出乎她意料的是那似乎是什么建筑物的结构图，但风格却又与帕拉迪岛上的格格不入，更接近当初欧阳果彭给他们展示过的港口。

艾伦抖了下手腕，火焰迅速腾起，张牙舞爪地吞噬了纸张的一角。

“——等等！……艾伦，这是什么？”

三笠猛地按住了他的手腕，那张纸被她这突如其来的动作掀到地上，纸面上立刻晕染上几点水痕。拾起这幸存的可怜纸张时三笠抬头向艾伦发出疑问，但她的动作没有受到艾伦的任何反抗，她的问题也没有得到艾伦的立即回答——

一根冰凉的手指触到了她的嘴唇。

一根冰凉的、士兵的手指，并不柔软，恰恰相反，长期训练留下的老茧蹭得三笠很不舒服，她在对方年幼的时候拉起过这双手无数次，但要说近几年这确实是第一次直接接触。艾伦·耶格尔以一个相当暧昧的动作制止了她接下来的所有言语。

“小声点，我不想把韩吉引来。”

见三笠没有再说话，艾伦缓缓把手指收了回去，再开口时又恢复了那般飘飘忽忽的状态。“……不是什么要紧东西，只是雷贝利欧收容所的结构图罢了。”

他说这话的时候语气平淡的就像在宣告明天的早饭是面包夹鸡蛋，鸡蛋要双面煎的一样，三笠有那么一瞬怀疑自己听力受到了什么不可逆转的损伤，因为她想破脑袋也无法找到一个让艾伦去研究雷贝利欧收容所结构的理由，但艾伦紧接着的话语帮助她确认了自己还不需要因为耳朵去找医生。

“我是从我爸爸的记忆里看到的，他对那里很熟悉，毕竟他是从小在那里长大的。”艾伦语调平板地说，像是在陈述一件与自己毫无关联的事情，“雷贝利欧的收容所也像这样被墙包围着，艾尔迪亚人就被关在围墙的里面，不过我爸爸十五岁那年带着妹妹走了出去，为了看一眼飞艇。”

话语声戛然而止，显然艾伦并不打算接着说下去了，他从三笠的手上抽回那张结构图用火柴重新点燃，扔进面前的井中。三笠盯着在空中飞舞的火焰，它左右飘荡着缓缓下坠，终于在彻底化为灰烬的一刻没入了黑暗。

“……我阅读尚未写出的书页，我听见浑圆的苹果圆润的话语，

“我听见白色的云朵白色的演说，可是，每一个单词我都无法保存，”

三笠捡起另一张纸，一字一顿地念了几句后才意识到这是一首诗。她疑惑地看向艾伦——他以前从未表现出任何这方面的兴趣，此时突然的发现让她一时有些不知所措，也许还有点不安——艾伦拿着火柴回望她，眼睛平静地凝视着三笠的脸庞。

艾伦的眼睛长得相当漂亮，猫一般大而圆，线条则杏仁一样流畅，这是调查兵团里相当多人的共识，三笠十五岁以后也渐渐察觉到了这点。此时这双眼睛像是镜子一样忠诚地倒映出了三笠的面庞和跳动的火焰，三笠盯着它，无端觉得若是伸出手去，一定会被镜子的碎片割伤手。

“艾伦？你写的？”

“……哈？当然不了。”一瞬间艾伦的语气又回到了十五岁时浑身是刺的状态，然后一下子软了下来，他用了几秒钟来寻找一个合适的措辞，“是不知道哪位前辈喜欢的诗，喜欢得不得了，翻来覆去地在脑子中念，大概我一不小心就写下来了。”

噢，三笠明白了他在说那些记忆，她估计也是这些让艾伦时常陷入恍惚，不过艾伦从来不主动向他们提起这些事。现在他正清醒地把承载着这些记忆的事物一把火烧掉，兴致好的时候给三笠解说两句，没有心情的时候就一言不发，任由那些纸张在被艾伦以外的任何人知晓内容之前就消逝在火中——这就是他所谓的收拾东西，三笠想。

但她没有试图去向艾伦追究这件事情，也许是出于她小小的私心。

烧到最后几张的时候艾伦的动作终于放缓了下来，指关节攥得发白，纸张也被捏出了几道褶皱。注意到这些异常后三笠下意识瞟了一眼，火焰在纸张上投射下张扬的，跳动的影子，但她还是一眼认出那些她再熟悉不过的画面——

燃烧着的海水，被冰覆盖的广阔的大地，和铺满雪白细沙的原野。

她跟在艾伦和阿尔敏后面曾无数次听他们见他们描绘过这个画面，在摊开的书边在青石板路上，甚至就在今天早些时候她看见另一个人在美孚灯的光下再度谈起这些，欣喜与激动少见地从话语中洋溢出来，现在她又与这几个词碰面了，正正巧巧是在这个人身旁，也许今天不适合夜间出门。

“这些你也要扔掉吗？”三笠犹豫了一下，确认般问道。

艾伦说：“嗯……都扔掉吧。”

他站起身拍了拍粘在身上的草籽，再盯着井的底部看了一眼后把剩下的几张纸一起点燃了。现在他的手很稳，骨节分明的手指牢牢捏着迅速燃烧的景色，等火势大起来后他松开手，它们就坠落下去，坠落到井底，坠落到黑暗中。

然后他把剩下的火柴全部划燃，连着火柴盒一起抛了下去。

柴火一下子哔哔剥剥地燃烧起来。

韩吉刚才从废弃的民房里又搜刮来了点废纸，嘻嘻哈哈地说这样能使火焰燃烧的更旺一点。三笠抱着腿沉默地听着上司努力活跃气氛，身边是熟悉的跟自己一起并肩作战的人和刚跟自己战斗过的人，但她眼前尽是那团明黄色的危险物，一口大锅正架在它们上面慢吞吞地煮着炖菜，几个泡泡时不时从水面浮出，再“啪”地一声爆开。

她此刻并不想看见这该死的火焰，因为那双猫一样的浅灰色眼睛时时隔着火焰凝视着三笠·阿克曼，提醒着她缺席的人是谁。她又无端想起了那首小诗，那夜之后她便去向欧阳果彭打听了它的后续——

“因为，我曾是一只黏土的瓦罐，不知为何已被我自己打碎。

“我的手再也抓不住滚动的圆球，我再也不能对你们讲无词的话语。

“虽说，人类，鱼儿和石头，树叶和青草，曾经在我身上找到一些词语。*”

今晚的月亮圆的要命，毫不吝啬地将月光倾泻而下，三笠远远地能看见那些巨人在海洋中移动。它们可远比那天的那点火光要显眼的多，三笠不需要费太大劲就能从夜色中分辨出它们的行动轨迹，但是这次她没法再一个人前去坐到艾伦·耶格尔的身边了。

巨人平稳地向前，是古老的神灵行使审判权，也是达摩克里斯之剑缓缓坠落，乳白色的蒸汽从海面上摇曳升起，高到触碰到了月亮边缘。

三笠·阿克曼想到了那盒坠落的火柴。

她想：

现在海水沸腾了。

-end-

*《我正在向一切告别》 阿尔谢尼•塔尔科夫斯基


End file.
